


The Another Choice（另一个选择）

by chendong2698



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Ending, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendong2698/pseuds/chendong2698
Summary: 英语不是我的第一语言，我会附上翻译但是可能译文会看得很糟糕丽芙一直信奉着阿卡托什，即便她并不是拜龙教的的信徒。究竟是因为她喜欢阿卡托什所以喜欢龙还是因为喜欢龙而喜欢阿卡托什，她自己也搞不明白。或许正因为如此她被阿卡多什选中，成为了Dovahkiin(龙裔)。讽刺的是她必须杀死她最喜欢的龙族......Liv  have always worshipped in Aka Tosh, even though she is not a believer in the Dragon religion.It's because she likes Aka Tosh, so she likes dragons or likes dragons and likes Aka Tosh. She doesn't understand herself.Perhaps because of this, she was chosen by AKadosh and became Dovahkiin.Ironically, she has to kill her favorite dragon.





	1. 中文

丽芙一直信奉着阿卡托什，即便她并不是拜龙教的的信徒。但是她对龙有着莫名的痴迷，她曾经踏遍千山万水只为在遗迹里观摩古代龙族壁画。

究竟是因为她喜欢阿卡托什所以喜欢龙还是因为喜欢龙而喜欢阿卡托什，她自己也搞不明白。

或许正因为如此她被阿卡多什选中，成为了Dovahkiin(龙裔)。

讽刺的是她必须杀死她最喜欢的龙族......

世界之吼的顶上 战斗已经持续了几个小时,现在根本说不上谁更占上风。

丽芙收到火焰及毒素的持续伤害，视线渐渐模糊。

Alduin在Dragonrend（龙魂撕裂）的压制下无法升空。曾经最为自豪的翅膀已经破烂不堪,胸口的血渗了出来。 丽芙看着龙,她为他感到难过。

"你会你会败在我的Thu’mu（龙吼）下，Dovahkiin!" 巨龙阿尔杜因咆哮道。

我必须竭尽全力，竭尽全力......

没事的，这不是我第一次杀龙了.....

丽芙想起了她与Alduin戏剧化的相见：

马车开始进入一个小村庄，四周围着一堵坚固的墙，以防止入侵者。我被推向死刑区。一只强有力的靴子把我推到了我背后的那个街区，她的头已经准备被砍掉了。

她颤抖的祈祷着：阿卡多什，请把我从这种情况中解脱出来，我不应该受到这样的待遇！ 

远处的轰鸣声弥漫在天空中，导致一些士兵对噪音表示担忧。

"龙!" 有人尖叫。当她坐在村庄的瞭望塔上时，她忽然觉得阿卡托什回应她的呼唤！因为一条活生生的、呼吸着的龙栖息在那里，头指向天空，从它的喉咙里释放出某种声音，从天空召唤着无数火球。 它的颜色是一个有着华丽的角的深沉的黑玛瑙，鳞片下的肌肉成熟，血红色的眼睛似乎穿透了人的存在。

当时的场景很乱，哭喊声与龙啸声不停地在耳边回响，当时究竟是怎么逃了出来，印象中只是不停滴跟着逃跑，躲进一个又一个建筑里。那时候......

“Dovahkiin！”Paarthurnax的咆哮声把她从回忆的思绪中唤醒，Aldui身上的束缚就要挣脱，一旦取回了制空权，情况很不乐观!丽芙双手抓紧了龙骨剑，重重地刺向Alduin的颈部！伴随着alduin的嘶吼声龙血喷洒出来，洒在了  
她的脸上.......

“你的努力是徒劳的，Dovahkiin!" 他对着她的脸喊道，嘴中传来了烧焦的恶臭味。丽芙觉得自己的肚子莫名翻滚。

Alduin挣脱了束缚，准备升空，她竭尽全力喊了出来：

“Joor Zah Frul （龙魂撕裂）！”

当呼喊击中黑龙时，他的整个飞行路径变得不稳定; 他在半空中向前滚动，他的翅膀猛烈地拍打着空气，试图伸直身体。 她看着他，眼睛紧紧地盯着那条龙，试图跟上他。她不能让他跑掉。

他很快就失去了飞行高度。他试图摆脱喧嚣，在天空中四处乱撞，但是在她看来，他并不成功，这让她受到了很大的谴责。Alduin的咆哮声在空中隆隆作响，他突然失去控制，然后立即下降，跌落雪山脚下。

正当她想要乘胜追击的时候，Paarthurnax阻挡了她：

“Zu'u fen grah dovah Dovahkiin（为什么这么做，龙裔？）”

他知道了，丽芙心中的犹豫。

“Rok Ont Save my Lass。(他曾经救过我。）”丽芙低着头回答，她早就把这件事告诉给Paarthurnax，她以为它能够理解。

“Dez arrangement（那是命运的安排）”

“我不知道。”她甚至不在多做解释，她总是在做那个梦，挥之不去。

“Go Accept hi future ”Paarthurnax用自己的白色羽翼轻轻地拍打着少女的头，安慰着她。

“Kogaan(谢谢）”

丽芙握紧手中的剑，朝着Alduin跌落的方向跑去。

巨龙根本无处可藏，庞大的体型压垮了周边雪松，雪上划过巨大体型的痕迹。这反而让丽芙疑惑。这实在太过反常。尤其是当她发现一个足够容纳巨龙的洞口时候，她徘徊不止。

他是打算恢复元气后将整个山峰从里部弄垮吗？

“Dovahkiin！”低沉的龙啸声从洞里传来。诡秘而又极具诱惑。跟之前的嘲讽和危险不同。更奇怪的是整个洞口除了血腥味还伴随着一股浓重的麝香味 ，丽芙不知道为什么浑身干燥。双脚无力。不是对死亡恐惧的颤抖，这种感觉从未有过。

她大喘着气，扶着墙壁走进洞穴。幽暗的环境阻碍了视觉。她不得不使用烛光术，可是不知道是不是心理作用，使用了法术后她感觉到身体更虚弱了：“这绝对不是什么好主意。”

时间在黑暗中变得极其漫长，她都不知道自己究竟走了多久，烛光书的光芒忽明忽暗，她更多是遵循着Alduin的声音前往。

仿佛受到召唤一般。终于她顺着声源来到了Alduin的面前。

他的体型在这巨大的洞穴还是显得过于拥挤，双翼无法自然地睁开。尽管龙魂撕裂的效果已经解除，但是他似乎耗尽了力气，他呼出气声断断续续，像是呻吟一般......

丽芙无法相信自己看到了什么，她脸红燥热，下体一阵湿润......她看到了巨龙巨大鲜红的尖锐——他在发情。

生物在生死攸关之际，想要留下后代，想要繁衍的本能会占据意识！所以他在呼唤同伴，这个洞穴里弥漫着吸引雌性发情的气味。

她在也站不住了，整个人跪了下来。不知道因为眼前的景象太过惊人，还是被自己迷失的模样而混乱。

她喜欢这个气味，尽管浑身她现在如同沙漠里迷路的路人一般，仿佛浑身的水分都蒸发掉了，她觉得她要疯掉了。

更糟糕的是她的身上似乎也开始散发同样的味道......

“Fos dreh hi saraan fah（你在等待什么？），Dovahkiin.....”巨龙血红色的眼睛盯着她看，他的眼睛里倒映着的她的模样是如此不堪......krii me（kill me）!”

“你曾经救过我，所以我.....”

世界的啃食者的咕哝声在洞的四周回荡，仿佛嘲讽似的......  
“where kos hi Ahkrin（你的勇气呢）?”

她用剑抵住地板撑了起来，慢慢靠近。她与他只有几公尺的距离。然后她把健丢向一边，黑暗吞没了它。

他的瞳孔扩张，龙的毒牙从他的嘴里露出来。：

“Zu'u dreh ni praag hin aaz， Ful Zu'u fen krii hi(我不需要你的怜悯，我会杀了你！）”

少女仿佛没有听到一般，僵硬地脱下自己的衣着，裸露粉色的皮肤暴露在空气中。

“我体内的龙血脉正在被唤醒，我是为你而来的.....”龙裔躺在地板上，用手撑起了大腿，这种邀请的姿势实在太过明显，羞耻的眼泪划过眼角，同时她的气味散发得更加浓郁了。

或许在海尔根的时候，她的结局就定好了吧：

他从时间的缝隙里逃出，将怒火发泄至众人，她却因此得救，她欠了他，他吸引着她......

Alduin伸长了他的脖子，他从Dovahkiin闻到了龙族的味道，人类的汗水味夹杂着磁性龙的香味，如此让他兴奋。

他用自己的长舌舔过一遍又一遍她的胸部，她只能发出无意识的喘息声，配合着呼吸，双脚微微地抖动。

“不要抗拒，Dovahkiin”她觉得他的舌头在她的大腿周边。 

丽芙觉得自己随时哭出来，她感到有点恐惧，但很快就被快感俘虏。Alduin的舌头挥动她的阴核 她快乐地喃喃着,她能感觉到自己越来越潮湿。他毫无预兆地把舌头伸进女人的身体里。因为突然的压力把她压住了。 尽管由于阿尔杜因先前的戏弄，她的下部区域变得潮湿和光滑，但是她的入口抵挡住了龙湿润的舌头。 

不！ 哦，天哪，好痛，好痛！ 丽芙咬紧牙关，眼睛里充满了水，感觉到阿尔杜因在她的屏障上戳了戳。疼痛让丽芙开始排挤体内的异物。

尽管女孩挣扎，Alduin保持他的舌头在她体内移动, 感觉到了阻力，把舌头伸进里面更加困难。 她在哭泣，他满意地听到，低声低语，乞讨。 哦... ... 但是他还远没有完成。 他把舌头伸得更远，最后打破了她的屏障。他听到下面的凡人他痛苦喊叫,他能够品尝甜蜜的液体混合着血液。

他整个龙牙咬住她的下体，把她整个叼了起来，为了更好地品尝液体。丽芙被悬空的不适应感，只能仅仅用四肢保住龙头，龙族鳞片烫伤了她，然而这份灼热感却让她更加快乐，阴部涌出更多液体。

Alduin身下的巨物越来越肿大，比起刚刚见到的更为威猛。他将自己尾巴从胯下穿过，将口中的女性放在尾叶上。

这就是结局了......丽芙举起的她的臀部。

一个粗糙、深插她。 撕裂和挤压感跟刚才完全不同。她甚至无法发出喊声、别说完全插进了，最前端都已经是极限。她本能弯起了腰想要逐渐适应。

Alduin完全没有停下的迹象, Alduin保持快速的节奏与她交配,他的动作开始变得粗糙和更多的欣喜若狂。

“Al...du...Alduin”丽芙眼神无光，无意识喊着。

但没有他的速度缓慢,疯狂的抽搐着，她继续摇晃了一会儿，从高潮中走出来，她的汁液不停地向外流出，站满了的胯部。 事实上阿尔杜因仍然在抽搐，这使得这一切变得更加令人愉快。

尽管他的伴侣的表情从快乐变成了痛苦，阿尔杜因仍然继续向前推进。 他继续推进，即使血液不断从他操的阴道喷出。

巨龙的嘀咕声渐渐变成了怒吼，他在释放，最后一次冲向他的伴侣，尽可能地把自己推进去，龙啸声震荡着洞穴摇摇欲坠！

他的巨物变成倒勾状， 随着一波接一波的射精，确保她得到了全部，他的高潮在看起来像永恒的东西之后停止了，丽芙的体内塞满了它的种子，多余的部分还在不断渗出外面，像是失禁了一遍，地板上到处都是液体......

“你是我的，”Auduin用舌头撬开了丽芙的嘴，逼迫她吞下他的体液。

少女意识渐渐恢复，不自觉地想要更多，一大一小的舌头反复交织.....

“向我宣誓，Dovahkiin”，Alduin离开她的嘴，“向我宣誓，我的奴隶。”Alduin咯咯地笑了，他很享受这种征服感。

丽芙没有回应，她与其是爬着前行倒不如说是蠕动着。她慢慢滴爬向自己的衣着从里面掏出了上古卷轴,抱在胸前喃喃自语......

“Nid！（你！）”Alduin知道她做了什么，他要再次被锁进时间之内。他感受周边的空气变得混乱，身后感受到来了巨大的吸力

“How dare hi(你怎么敢？）”巨龙挥动着双臂，怒吼着他被背叛的事实。

丽芙渐渐浮起来，往他飞去。就像刚刚一样保住了他的龙头。

“Zu’u ahrk hi,mahfaeraak.....”她的眼泪滴进他的龙眼。

我和你，永远在一起

她确实向他宣誓了，在今后漫无边际的时空中与他一起......


	2. english

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. I'll attach translation but perhaps the translation will look badly. 

Liv has always believed in Akator, even though she was not a worshiper of the Bayer religion. But she had an inexplicable fascination with dragons, and she had traveled a thousand miles to see ancient dragon murals in the ruins.

Whether it was because she liked akator that she liked dragons or because she liked dragons and liked Akator, she couldn't figure it out.

Perhaps because of this, she was chosen by AKadosh and became Dovahkiin.

Ironically, she has to kill her favorite dragon.

Throat of the World，the battle has been going on for hours, and it's hard to tell who's winning.

As Liv received the constant damage from the flames and the toxins, the sight was fading.

Alduin can't lift off under the pressure of the Dragonrend. Once the proudest wings had broken, and the blood oozed from his chest. Liv looked at the dragon and she felt sorry for him.

"You will you will defeat under my thu'mu (dragonroar) , DOVAHKIIN! " growled the Dragon, alduin.

I have to do everything I can. I have to do everything I can. ...

It's okay. It's not the first time I've killed a dragon. ..

Liv Recalls her dramatic meeting with Alduin:

The wagon began to enter a small village, surrounded by a solid wall to prevent intruders. I was pushed to death row. A powerful boot pushed me to the block behind me, her head ready to be cut off.

She prayed with a trembling voice: Akator, please release me from this situation, I should not be treated like this!

The distant roar of the sky caused some soldiers to worry about the noise.

`The dragon! "There was a scream. As she sat on the watchtower of the village, she suddenly felt that Akator answered her cry! For a living, breathing dragon rested there, its head pointed to the sky, and   
a certain sound was released from its throat, calling countless fireballs from the sky. Its color is a deep black agate with a gorgeous angle, the muscles under the scales mature, and the blood red eyes seem to penetrate the human presence.

he scene was chaotic, and the sound of the cries and the roar of the dragon were ringing in my ears. How did they escape, and the impression was that they were running and running, hiding in buildings. At that time....

`DOVAHKIIN! "Thee roar of Paarthurnax roused me from the thoughts of memory, and the bondage of Aldui was to break free, and once the air power was taken back, the situation was not good! Liv gripped the Dragon's sword with both hands and stabbed Alduin in the neck! Along with alduin's roaring blood, the dragon's blood sprays out and spills on her face. ....

"Your efforts are futile, Dovahkiin! " He shouted to her face, his mouth reeking of burning. Liv felt her stomach roll.

“Joor Zah Frul !”

When the sound hit the Black Dragon, his entire flight path became unstable; he rolled forward in midair, his wings glistening with the air, trying to straighten his body. She looked at him, her eyes fixed on the Dragon, trying to keep up with him. She can't let him get away.

He quickly lost altitude. He tried to get rid of the noise and crash around in the sky, but to her, he was not successful, and that was a great rebuke to her. Alduin's roar rumbled in the air, and he suddenly lost control, then immediately descended and fell at the foot of the snow.

Just as she was trying to get ahead, Paarthurnax blocked her:

“ Zu'u fen grah dovah (what are you doing?) Dovahkiin“

He knew. The hesitation in LIV's mind.

" ROK ont save my lass(he saved my life). " Liv looked down and answered, she had told it to Paarthurnax, and she thought it would understand.

“ Dez arrangement. ”

" I don't know. " She didn't even explain. She was always having that dream, and she couldn't get it out.

" Go accept hi future(go to accept you future)" Paarthurnax comforted the girl by gently tapping her head with her white wings.

“ Kogaan（thanks） ”

Liv held on to her sword and ran toward Alduin's fall.

The Dragon had nowhere to hide, its huge size crushing the cedar around it, and the snow streaked across the huge body. It just makes Liv wonder what's going on. It's just so out of the ordinary. Especially when she finds a hole big enough to hold a dragon, she lingers.

Was He trying to regain his strength and bring down the whole mountain from the inside?

`DOVAHKIIN! "Thee low-pitched roar of the dragon came from the cave. It's all very mysterious and very seductive. It's not the same as the irony and the danger. What's even weirder is that the hole smells like blood and smells like musk, and LIV doesn't know why she's so dry. I can't get my feet to work. It's not the thrill of fear of death. It never does.

Time had become so long in the dark that she did not know how long she had been gone, and the light of the candle-light was flickering, and she was more in tune with the voice of Alduin.

It was as if he had been summoned. At last she came to Alduin's presence.

His figure was still too crowded in the caverns, and his wings could not be opened naturally. Though the effect of the tearing of the Dragonrend, he seemed to have exhausted his strength, and he whistled, as if in a GROAN...

Liv couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was flushed and hot, and her lower body was wet. She saw the dragon's huge red spires——He is in an oestrus！

At the time of life and death, creatures want to leave their offspring, and the instinct to reproduce will occupy consciousness. So he was calling his companion, which was filled with the smell of female estrus.

She couldn't stand any longer. She knelt down. I don't know if I'm confused by what I'm seeing, or if I'm confused by the way I look.

She liked the smell, even though she was now as lost as a stranger in the desert, as if all the water had evaporated, and she thought she was going mad.

What's worse is that her body seems to be starting to smell the same way. ...

“ Fos dreh Hi Saraan Fah (what are you waiting for?) , dovahkiin... "The red eyes of the Dragon Stare at her, and the way she looks in his eyes is so bad ...... Kristi me (kill me) !"

" You saved me once, so I. . . "

The grunt of the gnawing eaters in the world reverberated around the cave as if they were sarcastic.

"Where Kos hi Ahkrin (where are your courage)?"

She propped herself up against the floor with her sword and came closer. She was only a few metres away from him. And then she threw it away, and the darkness swallowed it.  
His pupils dilate, and the Dragon's fangs come out of his mouth. ：

" Zu'u dreh ni praag hin aaz，Ful Zu'u fen krii hi(I don't need your pity. I'll kill you!)

The young girl, as if she had not heard, stiffly undressed herself, and her bare pink skin was exposed to the air.

“ The dragon's blood in me is being awakened, and I am here for you... " dragon-born lies on the floor, holding up her thighs with her hands, the gesture of the invitation was too obvious, the tears of shame streaming across her eyes, and her scent getting more intense.

Maybe in Hailgan, her ending would be settled:

He escaped through the cracks of time, took his anger out on everyone, and she was saved, and she owed him, and he attracted her....

Alduin elongated his neck, and he smelled the dragon from Dovah Kiin, the smell of human sweat mixed with the smell of a magnetic dragon, so exciting for him.

He licked her chest over and over again with his long tongue, and she could only make an involuntary gasp, with the sound of a whistle, and her feet trembled slightly.

"Don't resist, Dovahkiin. " She thinks his tongue is around her thighs.

Liv felt that she was going to cry at any moment, and she felt a little frightened, but she was quickly taken prisoner by pleasure. Alduin's tongue fluttered her clitoris, and she murmured gleefully that she was getting wetter and wetter. He stuck his tongue into the woman's body without warning. Because the sudden pressure was holding her down. Although her lower area became moist and smooth due to Hardoux's previous teasing, her entrance blocked out the Dragon's wet tongue.

Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, God, it hurts. It hurts! She clenched her teeth, filled her eyes with water, and felt the stab of alduin on her screen. The pain made LIV start to crowd out the foreign body.

Though the girl struggled, Alduin kept his tongue moving in her body and felt the resistance. It was more difficult to put her tongue in. She was crying. He listened with satisfaction, whispered and begged. Oh... But he's far from finished. He stretched his tongue farther and finally broke her barrier. He hears the mortal below. He cries out in pain. He can taste sweet liquid mixed with blood.

His entire TUSK gripped her lower body and carried her whole body, to better taste the liquid. Liv was unaccustomed to being left hanging in the air, only to be able to hold the Dragon's head with only her   
limbs. The Dragon Raja scales burned her, but the burning sensation made her happier and more fluid was oozing from her vagina.

ALDUIN's giant is getting bigger and bigger, more powerful than anything we've just seen. He put his tail through his crotch and put the woman in his tail.  
This is the end... Liv raised her hips.

A rough, deep-cut penetration of her. The tear and the squeeze are completely different than they were. She can't even scream, don't say it's all in, the front end is already the limit. She instinctively bent over to get used to it.

Alduin showed no sign of stopping, and Alduin kept the pace of mating with her, and his movements began to get rough and more ecstatic.  
"al. . . Du... Alduin, " Liv exclaimed, staring blankly.

But without his slow, frantic convulsions, she continued to shake for a while, coming out of the climax, her juices streaming out, her legs full. The fact that Alduin was still twitching made it all the more pleasant.

Even though his partner's expression changed from pleasure to pain, Alduin continued to push forward. He kept pushing, even as the blood squirted out of her vagina.

The roar of the dragon became a growl, and he was releasing it, hurtling towards his partner for the last time, pushing himself as far as he could, and the roar of the Dragon shook the cave!

His giant turned upside down, and as the waves of ejaculate ensured she had it all, his orgasm stopped after what looked like eternity, and LIV's body was filled with its seed, the excess is still seeping out of the outside, like it's incontinent, and there's fluid all over the floor. ...

"You're mine, " Auduin forced her to swallow his bodily fluids by using her tongue to open her mouth.

The young girl's consciousness gradually recovered, unconsciously wants more, one big one small tongue repeatedly interweaves. ..

"swear to me, Dovahkiin" , Alduin left her mouth, "swear to me, my slave. " Alduin giggled and enjoyed the conquest.

Liv didn't respond. She was squirming rather than crawling forward. She slowly crawled into her clothes from the inside out of the Elder Scroll, hugged her chest murmuring. ...

`NID! (you!) "Alduinn knew what she had done, and he was locked in time again. He felt the chaos of the air around him, and felt the great suction behind him.

“How dare hi(How dare you!）”The dragon waved his arms and shouted at the fact that he had been betrayed.

Liv floated up and flew to him. Just like we just saved his dragon's head.

"Zu' U Ahrk Hi, Mahfaeraak... you and I, foever" her tears drip into his dragon's eye.  
you and I, foever......

She did swear to him, to be with him in the endless time and space of the future. ...


End file.
